I've Got You
by xieloinfehrnurom
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. But they never tell each other how they feel. :edited:
1. Mine

A/N: This story was previously entitled "Hiruma's Property."

--

She walked alone in the tranquil atmosphere of the summer night. Her path, lighted by the moon and a few light posts seem to lead her to a place that carried her to the past. She can't believe he didn't attend their graduation. It was an important day most especially for her; for both of them. They were supposed to watch the fireworks together, just the two of them at the rooftop. It was a promise. But he didn't come. And since then she didn't see him, not even his shadow, his guns or his blond spikes. Mamori never knew why he left and why he didn't tell her. For months she had been asking herself _why_, until she got tired of it. Again she went to the rooftop. The familiar feeling of sadness filled her heart. Her eyes gazed at the colourful summer sky decorated by fireworks. It reminded her of the pain of being alone. But she didn't show it to others. She was always smiling in front of everybody. But deep inside her heart cries. Now, again staring at the sky, she's all alone.

At a distance below, two pairs of eyes are watching the lonely manager.

"She must be really missing You-nii, ne, Sena." Suzuna said, traces of pity obvious in her voice. Sena just nodded. He wanted to be of help to her, at least in a way but he didn't know what to do. He never did saw Mamori in such a weak state. She was always strong and cheerful in front of everybody.

After a while Mamori found herself in the clubroom, a room that became so very special to her. That room witnessed almost all kinds of sensation- excitement, success, happiness, sadness, tension, pressure, heart-warming moments, nerve-whacking brainstorming, anger, frustration, craziness and love. If there would be something that can stand as witness to their "moments" together it's that room. Though she can't really say something _is_ between her and the devil quarterback she came to love, there is definitely something that binds them. At least for her.

Tears started flowing down her pinkish cheeks. She just can't hold them back. At the door, Sena and Suzuna knew she was crying. They wanted to comfort her, but they can't mess up with her privacy. Sena knocked softly.

"Mamori-neechan..."

Trying to hide the tears she answered him, "Don't worry about me, Sena. I'm fine."

They have always been together. Since they were kids. It's normal for him to know she has problems, even if she didn't tell him. It's both ways. They didn't have to tell each other. And without saying much, Mamori knew Sena is worried about her. But now she just wanted to be alone. Deafening silence covered the room. The young couple on the other side of the door remained quiet as they feel the heart of a longing woman silently crying. Nothing much is heard, just her soft sobs. They can't just leave her like that.

As it goes deeper in the night, the silence became more and more intense. They didn't know what was happening inside. They began to worry. They tried to listen but they heard nothing. Again, he knocked. But a familiar figure suddenly came and kicked the door open.

"What are you doing here, damn manager?"

She can't believe what she just heard. Her head was buried between her knees as she sat in a corner against the wall. She raised her head, and lo and behold, there he stood before her- Hiruma Youichi. One of his hands in his pocket, the other holding a grenade launcher. Now she can't believe what she's seeing. She didn't know what to feel. She had it all mixed up inside.

She stood, her face turning red- with anger.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting, Hiruma! You don't know what you've put me into." Her voice began to break to tears. "I was so...worried and...sad...lone..." She can't continue her words as she felt warm lips against hers. She pushed him aside. Her face, again red but this time with embarrassment. She faced the wall, her hands on her lips.

"W-why...wha-what was that for Hiruma-kun?"

He cornered her with his hand against the wall.

"I didn't know I'm not allowed to kiss my damn manager." He said in teasing tone. She faced him and raised her voice a little.

"And who told you I'm your property?"

"Aren't you?"

"Didn't say no."

--

A/N: I'm not really sure with my english here...ehe...reviews will be really appreciated...thank you!


	2. What Else?

The smell of coffee is very evident as Kurita and Musashi entered the shop. They were looking for a table when they spotted a certain auburn girl and a blond devil at a table in the farther end of the room.

"Haven't seen you guys for a while." Musashi greeted the couple as he approached them. "Still going out, I see."

"Actually I haven't seen them together since they entered college." Kurita said. "Mamori-san has a lot of suitors."

"Finally got a boyfriend, Mamori-san?" Musashi asked. Mamori smiled a "no, not really" smile.

"I saw you the other day with Agon-san." Kurita said. Hiruma's eyebrow twitched while he sipped coffee. "I thought you looked good together." Kurita added. He owns a bakery now and frequently Mamori stopped by his shop to buy some cakes.

"No, he was just asking for a favour. He wanted to buy something for his girlfriend. A friend of mine." Then she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a class." She stood up and picked her bag and the papers on the table. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight, Hiruma-kun." He was typing on his laptop and didn't bother to look at her.

"Take care, Mamori-san!" Kurita waved at her as she reached the exit. The waitress came and gave them the list of available drinks. Kurita scanned and gave her the order.

"You looked busier in college." Musashi said seeing the "don't disturb, brainstorming going on" face Hiruma had on.

"Some plans for graduation. That damn manager dragged me to this stupid committee." His tone not as annoyed as his words seemed.

"Can't believe you're actually working for the school." Musashi said with a little chuckle. The waitress came and placed their order on the table. She was cute in her French maid attire. She bowed a little and left. Kurita handed Musashi his cup.

"Time flies really fast, ne." Kurita looked a little sentimental while stirring his drink. "We were just high school then. Now you're graduating from college."

Musashi drank from his cup. "Yeah. Have you seen Jumonji recently?"

"Un. His daughter is so cute. They often buy cookies from my shop." Kurita recalled.

"He seemed to be a very responsible dad, eh?" Musashi commented. Jumonji really seemed like a responsible father. He got married after high school, to the girl that caused him to almost miss the game against Taiyou Sphinx.

"How's Sena-kun in the US?" Kurita suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah. He hasn't returned yet since two years ago, right?"

Sena was sent to US after high school. He was invited by a university, to study there and of course to play for their team.

"Ask the damn manager."

"Geez, Hiruma. Mamori-san has a very nice name. Try calling her that." Musashi joked. "What if you got married someday?"

"Tch. Stop speaking non sense, old man."

"Well, who knows? You were going out when we were in high school anyways." He reasoned out. "And you have a date tonight."

"It's not a date. The damn committee for the freakin' graduation's meeting."

"My point is you may end up being together. Why not be a little nicer to her?" Now he is more serious. He sounds more like a father giving advice to his meanie little boy. "There is a chance, 

say, 10 percent of you getting married to her. And you know how much she liked you back then, remember?"

"Kekeke. Not 10 percent , damn old man. There is a 100 percent chance of me getting married to that damn manager." His evil grin painted across his face as he continued typing on his laptop. "And it's not someday. It's next year."

Kurita was choked. Musashi's eyes became wide, his jaws dropped, almost touching the floor. They were speechless. Hiruma still continued typing.

Then, Mamori returned, almost out of breath. "I forgot to give this to you, Hiruma-kun." She handed a folder to him. "It's for tonight. They wanted the report finalized." As she reached out her hand, they saw a ring on her finger. It was simple, but elegant. It's more like her. She waved at them again and left.

"Y-you...actually proposed to her?!" Musashi asked in complete shock.

"Kekeke..."

As she was walking to her class, she can't help but look at her ring. Then she recalled the day he gave it to her. She was at the park. The night was a bit cold but she felt so refreshed with the blowing night wind. School was getting tougher especially that the finals are coming. She was strolling and she didn't realize her feet carried her to the Deimon High School grounds. She went to the clubroom of the amefuto club. It still felt so the same. So familiar. She reached for the door, it was opened. _They left it opened? _She thought. Even the lights were open. She would have left thinking the club was having a meeting. But the smell of gun powder made her stay.

"I didn't know you were visiting this place." She said as she entered. She had her hands at her back, examining the room with her eyes. Nothing much has changed.

"This is the only quiet place that I've found and you came here blabbering." Hiruma said. He seemed to be doing some work. Serious work. Something for the universty's amefuto team, perhaps? Even in college he can't leave the sport. Maybe he never will. She looked at the wall. Pictures of the teams are on it. The picture on the higher top part is the picture of their team after winning the Christmas Bowl. She can't help but smile as she was looking at the pictures and trophies displayed. Then she felt a hand touch her hip, the other went around her.

"I heard you were going out with that bastard Agon."

"No..." She paused. "Wait...are you...jealous?" She joked. She placed her hand on the one that encircled her.

"...damn yeah..." It was more like a whisper; in the way he spoke she can tell he was smiling his evil grin.

"You never asked me out."

"Then how 'bout this?"

She felt something slipped to her finger. When she looked at it, it was a ring, placed on her ring finger.

She faced him. Quite shocked, she asked, "Hiruma-kun, wh-what's this?"

"Are you that stupid?" His smile widened to its more evil look.

"You're...asking me to..."

"What else would it mean?"

She hugged him tight.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

She smiled. "What else would it mean?"

--

A/N: I planned that this will be a oneshot but ideas flew over my tiny brain...haha... Hope you liked it! Reviews are more than welcome.


	3. Dream

Finally, it's her day. Their day. She can't believe time flew that fast, she's actually getting married. Now, today, this moment. It's her wedding day! So much planning was poured, so much sweat, transactions, not to mention finances, was given for this one single day. And for two geniuses to be married, war of the ideas was there.

As she was getting dressed, she can't help but feel nostalgic of everything that has happened so far. Tears started to well up.

"Hey, Mamo-nee, you can't cry now." Suzuna said comfortingly, seeing the glimmering liquid at the brim of Mamori's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Suzuna handed her a tissue to wipe the tears off. "I was just reminiscing, I didn't notice..."

"Mamo-nee and You-nii ended up being together, huh?" the younger girl said jokingly, her antennae popping up from her styled hair. "But this is one...er...special gown, eh?"

"Well...actually he got this a few weeks ago." A playful smile ran across her glossed, pink lips. "I was still browsing on the magazines when he handed a bag to me. He didn't even consult me."

"He knows it fits you perfectly." Suzuna said. She handed her the bouquet of red and white roses. Long lace of red and white ribbon held the flowers in place. It complimented her not-so-traditional wedding gown. It was not so sexy, not so revealing but definitely it fits her perfectly. It had black lines running at the bottom, reddish teeny beads scattered nicely in the top part, not like the all-white wedding gown she had been looking at from various magazines.

The car came, well designed as well. The chauffer, Monta, in his white suit, opened the door for her. She walked in a red carpet from the door of the house to the car. She didn't expect such. _He's always full of surprises_. She thought. Monta expressed his most sincere congratulations for the former manager though mixed of sadness due to defeat. As they neared the place, her heart pounded stronger, and the nearer they came, the more violent it became. Suzuna noticed her uneasiness.

"Relax, Mamo-nee." She smiled. Mamori smiled back.

The car stopped and the door was opened for her. She climbed down as the aisles waited for the arrival of the bride. The place felt so magical. Petals of flowers fell from above, the sun smiling warmly. The carpet was also covered with petals, on which end was the man waiting for her. Beautiful flower arrangements lined the sides of the aisles. Perfect. But added to all the beauty of the place was the beautiful music played by the orchestra. That she didn't expect. Yes, he's always been flashy...but a live orchestra for her wedding? Why not. He's known for being unpredictable anyways. Tears started to well up once again as she started walking. She felt her hands shaking and she held onto the bouquet tightly. Her feelings were all mixed up - happy, grateful, nostalgia, nervous even somewhat sad for she'll be leaving a lot - and tears were the only way to let them out. She smiled and looked forward to where her groom is. Bright rays from the sun blinded her for some split second, but when she saw him, the man she's marrying, suddenly she felt another emotion- anger. When everything seems so perfect the man waiting for her ruined it all. He was not wearing his tie. First down. The black polo's upper button, not to mention his white coat, was open. Second down. His AK-47 was leaning on his shoulders. Third down. So much for it. Veins started to appear on her forehead, but she tried to smile. Then he popped his gum. Touchdown. That's it. He is the spot on the clean surface, the error on the perfect art, the destruction of her dream wedding. Mamori wanted to drag him out and repeat the ceremony all over, but that would bring utter devastation to the already marred ceremony. She bore with it. He looked handsome in it anyways.

The people clapped together as the couple had their first kiss- as married couple. Mamori knew a lot of adjustments had to be made now that she's married. One of which is writing her new name- Mamori Anezaki-Hiruma.

* * *

A/N: More updates coming, hopefully soon!


	4. Status

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

Generally, Hiruma Youichi would wake up, wash his face and get his ass straight to the kitchen. He'd rummage into the plastic bags and grab something he got from the convenience store the other night. The said 'something' ranges from cup noodles to store bento. Most of the time however, he'd just have coffee, on other days, with toast. He'd toss the used mug on the sink, sometimes he'd left it on the table. His kitchen, all of his house actually, reflect his being single and living alone. There were papers on the table, some are from school, most are game analyses for the next match. There were noodle cups too on the table, others on the floor. On the rare days he's free of anything, he'd clean the mess up, but on most cases, it would be Musashi or Kurita when they come over. Kurita would often remind him of proper ventilation and would open the curtains for him. Musashi would then tell him that athletes are supposed to take care of their health and reprimand him for eating MSG the whole week.

Today, he woke up with the sun's warm rays playing on his face.

_Heck._ He thought. _What time is it? _

He stretched out his arms for the small clock on the side table. 6:48 am. The sun's too bright for a 6: 48 am, he thought, wondering why this day's particularly sunny. He sat up and saw the curtains neatly tied.

_The heck._ He mumbled while looking for his slippers. He scratched his head as he went down the stairs. And then something tickled his nose.

_Smells good._

As was his usual routine, he went to the kitchen, but this time, he pulled a chair and sat down.

"I see the damn manager knows how to cook." Hiruma teased her.

"But of course!" Mamori said proudly while skilfully cracking an egg with one hand.

"What time did you get up?" Hiruma asked knowing she must be tired from last night's wedding party. It ended so late, it was almost early.

Mamori paused for a while. "Around six?" She said giving him a quick look. She ran the spatula with ease and placed the egg on a plate she was holding with the other hand. She quickly put the fire off and turned to the table.

"It does look edible." Hiruma teased again.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, annoyed. She puffed her cheeks a little, hand ready to grab a broom.

He just cackled, getting a piece of the food set before him and tossed in his mouth. Realizing the food _actually _tasted good, he busied himself with it while she dashed back to the counter. He smelled coffee being poured. Seconds later she placed two mugs on the table. He stopped munching and gave her a look.

"Just like how you want it." She assured him. Mamori is known for her sweet tooth, coffee not exempted. She'd always have it extra creamy, as opposed to him, who'd want it black and bitter.

After the meal Mamori gathered the plates and mugs. Hiruma stood up and headed back to the room, after gazing at her gracefully performing such a motherly task.

About nine a.m. they left for the offices to process paper works. They have to fill in forms after forms in the family registry center, to passport renewals, to the statistics and census office. He had memorized the blanks already, all those forms asking for his name, age, birthdate, the likes. But one query had him pause for a while. Light reflected on the ring he was wearing. He glanced at the pretty lady beside him, wearing the same band as his. She seemed amused for some reason. He went back to his papers, an idiotic grin playing on his lips. Then he checked- status: married.


End file.
